This disclosure relates to a strap hook that has a hook portion and a strap portion. The hook portion is releasably attached to the strap portion. The hook portion is able to rotate or swivel relative to the strap portion about a swivel axis. The strap portion may have a releasable connector allowing the strap portion to be wrapped around or otherwise attached to an anchoring object. The hook portion has an attachment portion enabling the hook portion to be attached to a hooked object.